Lance Pikachurin
, , OE |image = Pikachurin.jpg |order = 2nd Monarch of Disparu |term_start = 4 August 2009 |predecessor = Caitlin Darach |order2 = 1st Chancellor of Disparu |term_start2 = 6 March 2009 |term_end2 = 4 August 2009 |predecessor2 = Newly established |successor2 = Cynthia Celeste |order3 = Guardian of the ADI |term_start3 = 18 September 2009 |order4 = Minister of Trades, TDO |term_start4 = 1 June 2009 |term_end4 = 1 August 2009 |predecessor4 = Blitzkreig1010 |successor4 = Cscyankees |order5 = Low Senator of TDO |term_start5 = 23 May 2009 |term_end5 = 17 September 2009 |birth_date = 9 September 1972 |birth_place = Quebec City, , |party = Democratic Party of Disparu |spouse = Maylene Buizel-Pikachurin |religion = |signature = LPikachurinSignature.svg |rhouse = House of Pikachurin }} :This article is about the CNRP entity. For the user, see User:Pikachurin Lance Pikachurin (born 9 September 1972), also known as Lance I, is the current King of Disparu, was the first Chancellor of Disparu, founder and previous leader of the Democratic Party of Disparu, member of the Disparu Committee, Guardian of the Aqua Defense Initiative, ex-Minister of Trades and ex-Low Senator of The Democratic Order, honorary member of the Order of Eagleia and commander-in-chief of the Disparuean Forces. He is formally styled as His Royal Majesty, Lance I, King of Disparu, Master of Château Eterna and Château Jubilife. Early life Pikachurin was born at , on 9 September 1972 to an family, although his family moved to when Pikachurin was one year old due to Montreal's larger English Canadian population. At the age of eighteen, he studied and at the . While in University, Pikachurin met and befriended future rival, Chancellor and Minister of Internal Affairs Cynthia Celeste. Pikachurin became a and a after graduating in 1994. Journalism Before the Canadian Crisis, Pikachurin was also hired by the (CBC, now known as the Disparu News Network) as a journalist and technical adviser. While working on CBC, Pikachurin met Caitlin Darach, who would be the future Monarch of Disparu. During his time as a for the CBC, Pikachurin became a well-known reporter for his unbiased reports. Politics In 2009, after the Quebec Referendum of 2006, Pikachurin was invited to the Disparu Committee, a committee that would attempt to gain support for the Yes side, when he was invited by Darach. Since he also wanted an independent Quebec, he accepted the invitation. Pikachurin helped the Committee convince the English and French Canadians of Quebec to support their cause. After the Quebec Referendum of 2009, and the secession of Quebec, Pikachurin helped write the Bill of Federation, along with Cynthia Celeste and other Committee members. He also helped create the structure of the new government, along with Erika Gardenia and other Committee members. The Committee was split after the crisis into three parties when it's members had a disagreement on political views, and what should the Government support. Pikachurin formed the Democratic Party, Celeste formed the Empire Party, and Gardenia formed the Green Party. During the 2009 Disparu elections, Pikachurin ran for the position of Chancellor, against Celeste, where he won the majority of votes. During the Darach Crisis, Pikachurin was nominated and voted as the next Monarch of Disparu after the assassination of Queen Caitlin Darach. When he won the vote, Pikachurin was required to resign from several government positions, such as the Chancellorship, as stated by the Constitution of Disparu. Pikachurin was crowned as the King of Disparu on 11 August 2009. Pikachurin was succeeded by Cynthia Celeste on the position of Chancellor. Alliance TDO Pikachurin became a Low Senator of The Democratic Order on 23 May 2009, after other senators in the alliance noticed his work and dedication to TDO's Ministry of Trades and the Ministry of Recruitment. During the June-August 2009 Ministry Elections, Pikachurin was nominated to the position of Minister of Trades. Since there were no other nominees, Pikachurin won by default and became the Minister of Trades on 1 June 2009. Pikachurin was nominated for a second term as Minister of Trades, however he declined it due to personal reasons. Pikachurin was succeeded by Cscyankees of Castaldon. Pikachurin used to work for the Ministry of Membership Orientation as a mentor and a deputy. Pikachurin also used to be a mega-recruiter for TDO. Pikachurin eventually resigned from his position as Low Senator on 17 September 2009 when Disparu seceded from The Democratic Order. ADI Pikachurin became one of ADI's first members of the Council of Guardians, being appointed to the position on 18 September 2009. Pikachurin was also offered the position of Director of Trades by ADI's Lord of Finance, John Dorian, due to his previous experience in trades. Pikachurin accepted the position and was ADI's Director of Trades until his resignation on 27 November 2009. Trivia * Pikachurin is depicted on the Disparuean $5 bill. * Pikachurin suffers from , a difference in the colouration of a person's . Pikachurin has one green eye and one blue eye, and uses a on his green eye in order to hide the discolouration. Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians of Disparu Category:House of Pikachurin